1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a truck having a telescoping boom structure mounted thereon. More particularly, this invention relates to a stowable jib boom for the boom structure with the jib boom having a personnel basket, bucket or platform mounted thereon. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a unique mounting system for mounting the personnel basket on the jib boom which enables the personnel basket to be stowed on the truck deck or bed adjacent the jib boom without disconnecting the personnel basket from the jib boom, when the jib boom and the boom structure are in their stowed positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck mounted telescopic boom structures or cranes frequently have a jib boom mounted on the outer end of the innermost boom section to enable the boom structure to perform tasks which would not be possible without the jib boom. The jib booms of the prior art are usually pivotally mounted to the outer end of the innermost boom section so that the jib boom may be pivotally moved between an operative extended position to an inoperative stowed position adjacent one side of the boom structure. A personnel basket, bucket, work platform, etc. is frequently mounted on the outer end of the jib boom. However, if the personnel basket is not disconnected from the jib boom when the jib boom and the boom structure are in their stowed positions, the personnel basket will protrude laterally from the side of the truck and will cause the truck to be “over width.” To avoid the “over width” problem, the personnel basket is usually disconnected from the jib boom and stowed on the truck deck or bed or even placed on a trailer or the like. When it is desired to again connect the personnel basket to the jib boom, the boom structure must be extended with the jib boom then being pivoted to its operative position. The personnel basket, which may weigh 200-300 pounds, must then be moved to where the outer end of the jib boom is positioned. The personnel basket must then be properly aligned with the jib boom to enable attachment bolts or pins to be properly placed to connect the basket to the jib boom, which is a difficult task at best, especially if the basket is not positioned on a level surface or if the truck is on an uneven surface.